Talos IV
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | galaxy = Milky Way Galaxy | region = Alpha Quadrant | system = | sector = | planet = | continent = | country = | state = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = Talosians | appearances = Star Trek | poi = | 1st = Star Trek: The Cage }} Talos IV is a fictional planet featured in the continuity of the Star Trek film and television franchise. It first appeared in the unaired original pilot episode of the 1966 science fiction television series Star Trek entitled "The Cage". Archival footage of the planet was also featured in the two-part season one episode "The Menagerie". It also appeared in the novel Star Trek: Burning Dreams and the 9th and 10th issues of the comic book series Star Trek: Starfleet Academy. Description Talos IV is an M-class planet and the fourth planet in the Talos Star Group. It is located in the third quadrant of the vernal galaxy region of the Milky Way Galaxy. The dominant life form on the planet are a race of sentient, telepathic beings known as the Talosians. History In 2254, the crew of the ''Enterprise'' encountered a radio signal originating from the fourth planet in the Talos system. The ship's captain, Christopher Pike, believed that he had found evidence of a survey ship known as the SS Columbia, which disappeared in the area in 2236. Pike led a six-member landing party to Talos IV where they encountered what they believed to be the survivors of the ''Columbia'' expedition. Pike soon discovered however that the planet's dominant life forms, the telepathic Talosians, had merely created the illusion in his mind that he was speaking with members of the Columbia crew. The Talosians abducted Pike and imprisoned him in their subterranean warrens. The Talosians presented him with the one actual survivor from the Columbia, a woman named Vina. Using their abilities, they warped Pike's perceptions so that Vina appeared to him as a vibrant and attractive young woman. They wanted Pike and Vina to mate with one another, hoping that their offspring would be a stepping stone towards repopulating the barren surface of Talos IV. The Talosians filled Pike's head with various fantastic settings - each one filled with a different incarnation of Vina. Pike was not willing to simply subvert his own grip on reality for the sake of some illusory fantasy world and he rebelled against the Talosians' mental manipulations at every turn. He soon discovered that the Talosians could not perceive thoughts that were born of the baser, more primitive emotional spectrum, such as hate. Giving in to his hate, he was able to psionically blind the Talosians and with the help of his crew, was able to escape his prison and get his hands around the throat of the Talosian Keeper, forcing it to let him go free. "The Cage" Captain Pike returned to the USS Enterprise where Spock and he filed a report relating to their experiences on Talos IV. Due to the extreme danger presented by the Talosians' mental abilities, Starfleet Flag Officer Robert L. Comsol drafted General Order 7, which stated that no vessel under any condition, emergency or otherwise was to visit the planet Talos IV under penalty of death. "The Menagerie (Part 1)" In 2267, the Talosians learned that Captain Pike had been crippled in a harrowing accident and left a quadriplegic. They believed that returning to Talos IV would be the only means of easing his discomfort. They used their telepathy to send a message to Spock, who was still serving as First Officer aboard the Enterprise. They convinced him to risk violating General Order 7 to bring Captain Pike back to Talos IV. Though forced to commit treason, Spock brought Pike back to the planet. Fortunately, all formal charges made against Spock were dropped following a review of the situation. "The Menagerie (Part 1)" "The Menagerie (Part 2)" TV shows that take place on * Star Trek: The Original Series :* "The Cage" :* "The Menagerie (Part 1)" :* "The Menagerie (Part 2)" See also External Links * Talos IV at Memory Beta * Talos IV at Memory Alpha References ----